Arena: Reflejo Eterno
by lamoco13
Summary: Un alma atrapada. Su vida hundida en la mentira. Un misterio aún por aclarar. ¿Será posible confiar en las palabras de la anciana? Gaara, junto con Temari y Kankuro, realizan un viaje a un lugar desconocido, con un propósito que sólo el pelirrojo conoce
1. Arena: Reflejo Eterno

_Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado a Naruto es propiedad del gran __**Masashi Kishimoto**__._

**Algunas aclaraciones antes de empezar:**

1. -Estos son los diálogos normales-

2. _Lo que está escrito en cursiva_, son los pensamientos de los personajes.

3. _(Lo que está entre paréntesis y cursiva)_ son algunas de las aclaraciones o comentarios que yo pueda hacer a lo largo del capítulo.

4. (Lo que está entre paréntesis) puede ser algo referente a las acciones o pensamientos de los personajes.

5. "Lo que está entre comillas" a lo largo del texto, son palabras que se resaltan por los personajes.

6. "_Lo que está en cursiva y entre comillas" _puede referirse a pensamientos del subconsciente, tal como apreciarán en los inicios de la historia.

6. Este es mi separador: -o-o-o- para algunas escenas.

7. Este será un one-shot ubicado en el Shippuden, al final de la Cuarta Gran Guerra Mundial Shinobi (claro, ni el anime ni el manga han llegado a este punto todavía).

8. ¿Comedia? Mmm, habrá muy poca, ya que es un fic enfocado principalmente en cuestiones de otro valor. (No quiero decir sentimentales…porque eso suena demasiado cursi).

9.- Las palabras que tengan *, se explicarán al final.

10.- **Y EL PUNTO MÁS IMPORTANTE.**Este fic tiene un alto grado de Spoiler para quienes no sigan el manga de Naruto. Si no lo han leído hasta las más recientes actualizaciones, queda bajo su responsabilidad continuar o ponerse al corriente con los capítulos.

_¡A trabajar!_

* * *

><p><strong>Arena: Reflejo Eterno.<strong>

Sueños, recuerdos…

"_La arena siempre te protegerá…" "No está sangrando, pero realmente duele aquí…" "Sólo hay una medicina que cura las heridas del corazón, el amor…"_

_-_Gaara… -se oía una voz lejana, tranquila, un eco distante.

"_Tu padre me ordenó matarte…" "Yo pienso que tu madre sigue viva dentro de esa arena…" "Lárgate, monstruo…" "Nunca fuiste amado…" _

_-_Gaara…

"_Tu madre realmente te amó…" "Entiendo tus sentimientos, pero los que son importantes para mí me sacaron de mi soledad, de aquel infierno…"_

-Gaara… –retumbaba vagamente.

"_La arena siempre te protegerá, no por la fuerza del Shukaku, sino por tu madre…" "Sólo hay algo que te asocia con tus padres. Las heridas en tu corazón…"_

_-_¡Gaara! –la voz se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

"_El amor de tu madre te ha ayudado a llevarte a donde estás ahora…" "Porque mi hermana, aún después de muerta, ella desearía continuar protegiéndote…"_

-¡Gaara!

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos y se incorporó, bañado en finas gotas de sudor. Las imágenes de él mismo cuando era niño, del cuarto Kazekage, Yashamaru y Uzumaki Naruto se esfumaron para dar lugar a una habitación. Aquella, fue la primera noche en que el joven kage durmió completamente, y había sido un total infierno.

-¡Gaara! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?

Una rubia se encontraba sentada al borde del colchón, observándolo con preocupación. El marionetista estaba a unos pasos del pie de la cama, con sus usuales marcas púrpuras, pero sin su común gorro negro. La Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja había terminado. Todos habían regresado a sus hogares. Los shinobis, victoriosos. Uchiha Madara y Kabuto, muertos. Gaara y sus hermanos habían salido ilesos. Pero gran cantidad de shinobis de las Cinco Grandes Naciones habían perdido sus vidas, para suscitar un triunfo.

-¡Gaara! –lo volvió a llamar la Sabaku No.

-Sí, estoy bien –respondió una vez que su respiración se había normalizado.

Sus hermanos se aliviaron.

-Nos asustaste, Gaara –habló el castaño-. Temari oyó quejidos desde el otro lado de su habitación. Al llegar, comenzó a moverte bruscamente, pero no lograba despertarte.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso? –inquirió el pelirrojo.

-Un sueño –contestó su hermana-. Más bien, una pesadilla.

-¿Una pesadilla?

La rubia asintió. Una sensación nueva, extraña, terrorífica. ¿Acaso aquello era agradable?

-Si eso es dormir…no quiero volver a hacerlo nunca más –aclaró el pelirrojo.

-Gaara –dijo Temari-. Las personas necesitan dormir para poder descansar y recuperar fuerzas.

-Además –intervino el marionetista-, las pesadillas no siempre suceden a diario. Sólo tuviste mala suerte.

-Así es –continuó la de las cuatro coletas-. También hay sueños muy buenos. Debes acostumbrarte a dormir, Gaara.

El kage cerró los ojos, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Por cierto –Kankuro miró a su hermano menor-, ¿qué fue lo que soñaste?

"_Nunca fuiste amado…" "Las heridas en tu corazón…" Tu madre realmente te amó…" _

Imágenes difusas volvieron a formarse en la mente del pelirrojo.

-Nada importante –replicó.

-Vamos, Gaara. Puedes contárnoslo –la Sabaku No también lo miró-. Tal vez podamos ayudar.

-Bueno… -el de los ojos aguamarina ciertamente no quería hablar-. Soñé con el Shukaku –mintió-, que tomaba el control de mi cuerpo y comenzaba a destruir la aldea.

Temari suspiró.

-Tranquilo –colocó su mano en el hombro de su hermano-. El Shukaku se ha ido, y nunca más volverá.

-Lo sé.

Kankuro también exhaló profundamente.

-De acuerdo, será mejor que te des un baño para que despejes tu cabeza –el castaño salió del cuarto, seguido por su hermana.

Y Gaara quedó sólo, aún sentado sobre la cama y sin poder borrar esas incesantes imágenes.

Se incorporó un poco más sobre la cama. Su torso desnudo aún estaba húmedo por el sudor emanado por aquel mal sueño. Sus piernas se encontraban cubiertas hasta el tobillo por un pantalón ligero, de color gris oscuro. Trató de calmarse un poco, observando la gran habitación que yacía frente a él. Las paredes de un color arena, tal como el exterior del edificio, le daban un toque rústico. Con su gran amplitud, poseía un armario de roble colocado a la izquierda y una enorme ventana circular a la derecha, que ofrecía una vista de una parte de la aldea. La cama era de tamaño matrimonial, con cuatro barrotes de madera a los lados. Sus finas sábanas verde olivo hacían un contraste espectacular con el resto del cuarto. Sí, esa era la habitación a la que recientemente acababa de dar uso. El pelirrojo se colocó una mano sobre la frente.

_-¿Por qué no les pude decir lo que soñé? –_se preguntaba-. _Son mis hermanos después de todo, debería confiar en ellos –_colocó sus pies en el suelo-. _Supongo que no quise preocuparlos… -_y se dirigió hacia el baño para tomar una ducha.

-o-o-o-

El agua fría comenzó a calmarlo, relajando el inminente dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con aparecer.

Poco después, salió del baño, vestido con una camisa negra de manga corta y un pantalón largo del mismo color.

-o-o-o-

-¡Kankuro! –lo llamaba su hermana-. ¿En dónde rayos estás?

-A punto de tirarme del bungee –se escuchó a unos metros de distancia-. ¿En dónde crees? ¡Estoy en la oficina de Gaara!

La rubia entró al despacho del kage.

-Gracias por el sarcasmo.

-De nada.

El pelirrojo los había llamado hacía unos minutos. Se encontraba sentado frente a su escritorio, con sus manos entrelazadas debajo de su boca. Aguardaba en silencio a que la de las cuatro coletas se situara a un lado del marionetista.

-¿Qué sucede, Gaara? –preguntó por fin el castaño.

-¿Qué es eso? –interrumpió Temari acercándose a un estante y tomando un pergamino viejo y lleno de polvo-. ¡Demonios! ¡Gaara! Deberías hacer limpieza de vez en cuando o por lo menos pedírnosla. ¡Esta cosa es del año del caldo*!

El de ojos aguamarina no contestó nada y continuó con su postura impasible. Kankuro miró a su hermana mayor, sorprendido.

-Temari… -murmuró entre dientes.

-Lo siento, cada día me parezco más a ti.

-Eso era innecesario –el marionetista entornó los ojos.

El menor de los Sabaku No continuaba con su mirada posada sobre ellos y finalmente, volvieron a su posición inicial. El kage suspiró.

-Necesito que me hagan un favor.

Los mayores se miraron entre sí.

-Claro –indicó la rubia-. ¿De qué se trata?

-Quiero que los tres vayamos… -hizo pausa durante unos segundos- …a visitar la tumba de nuestra madre.

Temari y Kankuro realmente se sorprendieron.

-¿A…nuestra madre? –el castaño tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

Su hermano afirmó levemente con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo –respondieron ambos con cierto aire de inseguridad.

-o-o-o-

Gaara caminaba al frente, siendo saludado por los aldeanos con los que se topaba. Sus hermanos lo seguían algunos metros por detrás, seriamente desconcertados.

-¿Qué mosco le picó a Gaara? –murmuraba el marionetista quedamente.

-No lo sé –respondió su hermana en el mismo tono-. Supongo que después de lo que le dijo papá…bueno…

Kankuro asintió.

-Su perspectiva debió haber cambiado radicalmente…

-¿Crees que le afecte?

El marionetista negó con la cabeza.

-Sólo él lo sabe…y no creo que quiera decírnoslo.

-o-o-o-

-_Hola, madre –_Gaara colocó su mano izquierda sobre el pequeño monumento.

La tumba se encontraba en el centro de un recinto circular. Su negro marfil resaltaba con el beige del suelo. En el centro superior se alcanzaban a distinguir unas letras blancas talladas finamente:

"_Karura._

_Esposa del Yondaime Kazekage de Sunagakure"._

_-Hemos venido a saludarte, madre. Los tres juntos… -_el pelirrojo se alejó unos pasos, colocándose a lado de sus hermanos.

Kankuro y Temari miraban fijamente la pequeña estatua. Un deje de tristeza podría apreciarse en sus semblantes.

-_Mamá… -_la rubia tenía sus ojos puestos sobre aquel nombre.

-_Madre… -_el mediano de los Sabaku No apretó ligeramente los puños.

-_Lo lamento… -_decía Gaara en su mente-. _No sabes cuánto…_

Poco después, el pelirrojo levantó una mano al frente, haciendo que gran cantidad de arena lo obedeciera. Creó un arco que rodeaba la tumba de su madre, adornado completamente con enormes flores de arena.

Sus hermanos mayores admiraron aquella obra. Un pequeño regalo que significaba mucho.

Pasaron unos minutos.

-Gaara, creo que es hora de irnos –Temari dio la espalda al lugar y comenzó a caminar.

El castaño hizo lo mismo y la siguió.

-Me quedaré un poco más –el pelirrojo seguía absorto en sus pensamientos.

Temari y Kankuro se detuvieron.

-De acuerdo –contestó su hermana.

Dieron una última mirada al joven kage y a la tumba y reanudaron su camino.

El de ojos aguamarina permaneció de pie en el mismo lugar, sin hacer ningún movimiento. Sintió unos leves pasos cerca de él y giró la cabeza hacia su izquierda. A su lado, se encontraba una anciana, de unos 70 años. Tenía el cabello gris largo sujetado en un chongo por un prendedor negro. No era muy alta y su curvatura en la espalda hacía que luciera aún más pequeña. Vestía con una túnica café de manga corta que llegaba hasta el suelo y ocultaba sus zapatos. Tenía unos ojos pequeños de color azul, sumidos entre arrugas. Sonreía levemente al pelirrojo.

-Buenos días, Kazekage-sama –saludó haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Buenos días –Gaara hizo un movimiento de cabeza devolviendo el saludo.

La mujer continuó en su lugar, con su expresión impecable y sus manos entrelazadas por detrás.

-o-o-o-

-No pienso cuestionar tus decisiones. Pero…¿estás seguro de esto, Gaara?

Baki había entrado a la oficina de su antiguo alumno. El pelirrojo vestía su usual traje de Kazekage.

-Sí, completamente seguro –respondió con firmeza.

-Pero y sí-… -su antiguo sensei no terminó su frase.

-Me arriesgaré. Ya lo he decidido, Baki.

El hombre suspiró fuertemente.

-Está bien. Habla con tus hermanos y vuelve a llamarme después.

Gaara asintió con la cabeza mientras Baki salía de la habitación.

-o-o-o-

-¿Qué rayos es esto, Kankuro? –Temari sujetaba una pequeña muñeca de madera con la punta de los dedos pulgar e índice.

El marionetista yacía recostado sobre un gran sofá de la sala y su hermana estaba de pie a su cabeza.

-No lo sé –respondió simplemente el castaño-. Lo levanté por accidente.

-¿Por accidente? ¡¿Cómo rayos levantas algo por accidente? ¿Eres el de la basura o qué?

-Tch, no empieces –frunció el entrecejo-. Tal vez pueda servirme de algo.

-¿Cómo puede servirte de algo este pedazo de basura?

-Pues…

El castaño no terminó su respuesta. Gaara había aparecido enfrente de ambos. La rubia levantó la vista, un poco sorprendida.

-¿Gaara? ¿Qué sucede?

-Necesitamos hablar –la voz del pelirrojo sonaba realmente seria.

-o-o-o-

-¿Un viaje? ¿A dónde? –Kankuro inundaba la oficina de preguntas.

El pelirrojo se encontraba de pie, mirando la aldea por una de las múltiples ventanas circulares.

-Necesito que me acompañen al norte de la aldea. Entre los límites del País del Viento y el País de la Lluvia.

-¿La Lluvia? –preguntó Temari-. Eso está a día y medio de distancia.

-En todo caso –siguió el marionetista-. ¿Para qué quieres ir allá?

-No puedo decírselos.

-¿Qué? ¿Entonces cómo quieres que vayamos? –la rubia arqueó ligeramente una ceja.

Gaara se volteó hacia ellos. Su mirada reflejaba algo diferente. Parecía que el mismo kage se encontraba confundido.

-Por favor –pidió sinceramente-. Sólo necesito que vayan conmigo. Después sabrán para qué.

Kankuro y Temari intercambiaron miradas y asintieron.

-o-o-o-

Pasaron unas horas. Temari y Kankuro esperaban a su hermano menor a las afueras de la torre del Kazekage. La rubia colocó su abanico en su espalda y el marionetista se acomodó su gorro negro mientras ajustaba sus pergaminos.

-¿Dónde está Gaara? –preguntó el castaño, impaciente.

-Cálmate, no debe tardar.

Kankuro trató de relajarse, estirando sus músculos. Unos niños pequeños jugaban con una pelota, pateándola continuamente. El balón llegó a los pies del marionetista segundos después.

-¡Oi! ¡Viejo! –gritó uno de los niños-. ¿Podría pasarnos la bola?

-¡¿Viejo? –se preguntaba el Sabaku No-. ¡Soy el hermano mayor del Kazekage, maldita sea! –exclamó lanzándoles la pelota-. ¡Ni siquiera tengo 18 años todavía!

-Cálmate –le repitió su hermana-. Son sólo niños.

-Niños que me deberían respetar.

La de las cuatro coletas suspiró.

Gaara apareció más tarde. Vestía su traje de manga larga color uva, junto con su chaleco gris-lila. Portaba su calabaza en la espalda, llena de su arena impregnada en chakra.

-Por fin llegas –habló el marionetista-. ¿Qué te dijo Baki?

-Que estaba bien –contestó el pelirrojo.

-No, pues qué bueno que esté bien. Pero, ¿qué te dijo respecto al viaje?

-Kankuro… -Temari lo reprendió.

El kage cerró los ojos y exhaló fuertemente, tratando de ignorar el comentario de su hermano.

-Baki supervisará la aldea. No tardaremos mucho, máximo cuatro días –dijo recobrando la cordura.

-De acuerdo –indicó la rubia-. Será mejor que nos vayamos ya.

Los tres comenzaron a caminar dirigiéndose a la entrada de la Arena.

-¡Kazekage-sama! ¡Tenga cuidado por favor! –comenzaban a decir los aldeanos que se encontraban cerca y que se enteraron de su partida.

-Kankuro, Temari, protejan al Kazekage.

-Él sabe defenderse solo…pero bueno… -murmuraba el castaño.

Continuaron oyendo comentarios similares conforme avanzaban. Entre una de esas voces, se oyó una familiar.

-¡Cuidado, viejo! –gritó el mismo niño que le había pedido el balón a Kankuro anteriormente.

El marionetista se exasperó. Se dio media vuelta para responderle a aquel "chiquillo".

-¡¿Qué te dije, mocoso pedazo de-…? –pero no pudo terminar su insulto.

Kankuro cayó al suelo de rodillas, con un grito sofocado.

-Auch… -Temari cerró un ojo imaginándose aquello.

El balón había impactado de lleno en la ingle del marionetista. El shinobi infló las mejillas, conteniendo el alarido de dolor. Se sujetó la entrepierna con fuerza con ambas manos y el resto de su cuerpo cayó completamente sobre la arena.

Gaara dirigió su mirada a su hermano, que aún seguía debatiéndose en el suelo. Lo ayudó a incorporarse, provocándole una mueca de sufrimiento. Finalmente, logró moverse lo suficiente para volver a caminar.

-Creo que me dejó estéril –dijo con la voz aún ahogada.

Temari soltó una vívida carcajada.

-No te preocupes, pronto se te pasará el dolor.

-Sí, ¿verdad? –siguió hablando apagadamente-. Tú eres mujer y no sabes cuán horrible es que te peguen ahí abajo…

-Cierto –y la rubia volvió a reír.

Pasados unos minutos, llegaron a la entrada de la Aldea. Los guardias hicieron una reverencia a la vez que los Sabaku No partían a toda prisa. Tendrían que atravesar gran parte del desierto para llegar a su destino. El calor agobiante, los surcos y cúmulos de arena y hasta el cansancio, podrían tomar la vida de cualquier infeliz desprevenido.

Los tres avanzaron a gran velocidad durante la mayor parte del día, hasta entradas altas horas de la noche. Siguieron caminando a un ritmo más lento.

-Creo que será mejor que nos detengamos –decía Temari-. Parece que se aproxima una tormenta de arena.

La de las cuatro coletas apuntó al norte con el dedo índice. A lo lejos, se veían grandes cantidades de polvo y arena siendo arrastrados por fuertes vientos. El cielo estaba despejado. La luna llena resplandecía con un conjunto de millones de radiantes estrellas.

-Si no nos vamos rápido, nos convertiremos en muñecos de arena –dijo el marionetista-. Nos pondrán un sombrero y una zanahoria por nariz.

Temari se estampó una mano contra su frente.

-Kankuro…eres un idiota –murmuró.

Su hermano entrecerró los ojos.

-Si tú lo dices… -contestó-. Pero estoy hablando en serio, si no nos vamos, quedaremos enterrados bajo la arena.

-Síganme –indicó el pelirrojo avanzando en línea recta.

Caminó unos pasos y se detuvo donde la arena se encontraba más firme por debajo de ellos.

-Descansaremos aquí. Continuaremos al amanecer, cuando la tormenta haya cesado.

-Amm…Gaara… -la rubia volvió a apuntar hacia la borrasca, que se acercaba cada vez más.

El kage separó un poco los pies. Juntó las manos y en seguida hizo surgir una gran pared de arena. Moldeándola a su voluntad, construyó un refugio semicircular sellado totalmente. La capa delgada, pero tan sólida como el acero, permitía la entrada de escasa luz proporcionada por el satélite cristalino.

-Buen trabajo, Gaara –admitió el castaño.

El pequeño refugio no sólo los protegería del fuerte viento cargado de polvo, sino también de las extremadamente bajas temperaturas del desierto por la noche. Temari y Kankuro colocaron sus armas a un lado suyo, recostándose después sobre el fresco suelo. El pelirrojo bajó también su calabaza y permaneció sentado con los brazos y piernas cruzados. El marionetista se quedó dormido en breves instantes.

-¿No piensas dormir? –le preguntó su hermana en un leve susurro.

-No –contestó simplemente.

-Gaara…debes entender que no siempre tendrás pesadillas.

-Lo sé.

-Entonces duerme un poco. O por lo menos inténtalo.

-De acuerdo…

-Buenas noches –y la rubia cerró los ojos.

Pasaron unas pocas horas y el de los ojos aguamarina continuaba despierto. Miraba de vez en cuando a sus hermanos, que yacían profundamente dormidos.

-_¿Por qué no duermes? –_se preguntaba a sí mismo-. _No te pasará nada…_

El cansancio comenzó a hacerse presente. Desde que el Shukaku dejó de estar dentro de él, su cuerpo reclamaba lo que no había tenido durante más de 16 años. Sus párpados fueron cayendo levemente hasta cerrarse por completo. Y acompañó a sus hermanos en su descanso.

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p><em>*Del año del caldo. Referido a algo muy antiguo. La expresión surgió <em>_haciendo referencia al año de invención del caldo, que por supuesto, nadie sabe cuando fue._

_Bueno, como saben metí varios fragmentos del manga y animé de Naruto, que es de Masashi Kishimoto. Y sí…me adelante al final de la guerra…xD. Pero espero que Madara y Kabuto se mueran ¬¬ (perdón, qué sádica soné o_-)._

_Esperaba hacer un one-shot de unas quince páginas, pero cuando iba en la 22…me dije…creo que será three-shot xD. Espero que no les moleste y que disfruten esta historia. Y ojalá que no les haya parecido aburrido. Las cosas se pondrán mejores en las siguientes partes. ¡Arigato gozaimasu!_


	2. Arena: Reflejo Eterno Parte II

_¡Hola! Bueno, aquí estoy con la segunda parte de lo que creía que iba a ser un one-shot x_x. Haha, espero que les guste, y a ver qué tanto mejoré en relación con la anterior._

* * *

><p><strong>Arena: Reflejo Eterno. Parte II<strong>

Había amanecido. El Sol disipaba poco a poco el frío para dar paso al agobiante calor común del desierto. Temari había sido la primera en despertar. Miró hacia arriba. Había mucho más luz presente. Pudo distinguir que la técnica del kage no había sufrido ningún daño. Asimismo, vio que sus dos hermanos seguían dormidos. Se acercó silenciosamente al castaño, y lo sacudió con sutileza. En breves segundos, abrió los ojos y se incorporó.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó.

-Shhh –la rubia que le indicó que hablara más quedamente.

-¿Qué sucede? –repitió con el volumen de su voz más bajo.

-Tenemos que irnos pero… -la Sabaku No indicó con su cabeza en dirección al pelirrojo, que seguía dormido.

-¡Rayos! –exclamó en un murmullo-. ¿Realmente se quedó dormido en esa posición? –Gaara permaneció sentado, recargado sobre el muro de arena.

Temari asintió con la cabeza.

-No sé si despertarlo o esperar a que él lo haga. Parece que tuvo sueños más tranquilos.

-Supongo que será mejor levantarlo –sugirió su hermano-. O tardaremos más en llegar –apretó los puños.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Me desespera no saber a dónde vamos.

-Al País de la Lluvia –respondió simplemente la rubia.

-Sabes que no quiero decir eso. A lo que me refiero es que me irrita no saber qué vamos a hacer. ¿Por qué Gaara no nos quiere decir nada?

-Es obvio que tiene sus propias razones. Tendremos que esperar para averiguarlo.

-Tch –el castaño hizo una mueca de disgusto-. Despiértalo.

La rubia se acercó al pelirrojo. Tocó su hombro con la punta de los dedos y el kage abrió los ojos inmediatamente.

-Vaya –se sorprendió la Sabaku No retirando su mano-. Me sorprende que tengas el sueño tan ligero.

-Ya había despertado cuando comenzaron a hablar.

-_Mierda… -_pensaba el castaño-. ¿Qué fue lo que escu-…?

-Sé que están confundidos por no saber a dónde nos dirigimos –interrumpió el de los ojos aguamarina-. Y tienen todo el derecho de estar molestos conmigo. Pero necesito encontrarlo primero para decirles de qué se trata todo esto.

-¿Encontrar a quién? –preguntó el marionetista-. _¿O encontrar qué…?_

Su hermano no contestó. Se puso de pie y levantó ambos brazos. En un súbito movimiento, hizo que las paredes de arena que había construido, se derrumbaran. El panorama había cambiado. No quedaban rastros de la tormenta anterior, sino sólo algunos agujeros más pronunciados que antes, prueba de que el viento había arrastrado grandes cantidades de polvo.

-Tengan cuidado –indicó el pelirrojo-. El terreno puede encontrarse algo frágil. Andando –y reanudaron su viaje.

Avanzaron durante algunas horas hasta que logró vislumbrarse un bosque húmedo. Clara división entre el desierto y aquel paisaje. El kage miró a todos lados, sin encontrar ningún punto que le pareciera importante.

-¿Qué sucede, Gaara? –indagó Temari viendo la mirada confusa del menor de los Sabaku No.

-No hay rastros de ninjas en estas cercanías –seguía analizando los alrededores-. Conociendo al País de la Lluvia, deberían tener a grupos de ANBU vigilando a los visitantes.

-Sí, deberían… -intervino Kankuro-. Pero ahora no tienen gobernante. Los ninjas deben estar aislados más adentro, rondando la entrada de la aldea.

-Además, no creo que nos dejen pasar con facilidad –dijo Temari-. Ni por el hecho de que seas el Kazekage, Gaara.

-Eso ya lo sé –aclaró el de ojos aguamarina-. Pero no vamos a entrar a la aldea.

-¿Entonces a dónde vamos? –inquirió el marionetista.

-Síganme –y el pelirrojo entró al denso bosque.

Caminaron entre la humedad y los charcos de agua. Había nubes grises sobre ellos, impidiendo el paso de los rayos del sol.

-Vaya cambio drástico de clima –la rubia trataba de no caer frente a las grandes raíces de los árboles que sobresalían del suelo.

Recorrieron varios metros, sin llegar a ningún lugar específico.

-Esto me está hartando –comenzó a desesperarse el castaño-. Gaara, dinos de una buena vez a dónde vamos.

El pelirrojo avanzó un poco más, topándose con unos grandes arbustos. Los movió con ambas manos, dejando divisar una humilde casa de troncos a lo lejos.

-Allá –indicó con el dedo índice.

Sus hermanos quedaron aún más confundidos. ¿A quién buscaba Gaara? Lo siguieron con dudas rondando por su cabeza. Llegaron hasta una gran puerta de madera de roble. La casa era más o menos pequeña, con gotas de agua resbalando por el techo inclinado, prueba de que había llovido recientemente.

-No me gusta este lugar… -Kankuro comenzó a ver una espesa neblina rodeándolos.

El kage tocó ligeramente con los nudillos. No hubo respuesta. Volvió a tocar, un poco más fuerte. Pesados pasos se oyeron hasta llegar detrás del muro. Se oyó el ruido de unos cerrojos siendo deslizados y la puerta crujió por la humedad. Se abrió un poco dejando ver la figura de un hombre, aunque la oscuridad dificultaba distinguirlo.

-¿Qué quieren? –preguntó con una voz arisca.

-¿Es usted Hiroto? –devolvió la pregunta el pelirrojo.

-Sí. ¿Qué quieren? –repitió.

-Necesito hablar con usted.

-¡Largo! ¡No deseo hablar con nadie! –y cerró azotando la puerta.

Los hermanos permanecieron en el mismo lugar.

-Vaya genio –se quejó el castaño-. Debería tener más respeto sabiendo que eres el Kazekage.

-Supongo que a estas personas no les interesa si eres de otra aldea o si tienes un título –contestó Temari-. Gaara, será mejor que nos vayamos. Podemos tratar de entrar a la aldea. Ese sujeto no te ayudará.

El menor de los Sabaku No ignoró la recomendación de su hermana.

-Tal vez esto lo haga cambiar de opinión –habló dirigiéndose al hombre que yacía dentro de la casa-. ¿Reconoce el nombre de Nishihara Kaori?

El hombre volvió a entreabrir la puerta.

-¿Quiénes son? –preguntó.

-Soy el Godaime Kazekage de Sunagakure. Mi nombre es Gaara. Sabaku No Gaara. Ellos son mis hermanos, Temari y Kankuro. ¿Podemos pasar?

Hiroto asintió con la cabeza, quitó algunas cadenas y abrió la puerta completamente. La rubia y el marionetista intercambiaron miradas aún más confundidos que antes. Aún así, entraron. El lugar estaba iluminado por la luz de múltiples velas. Ahora podían distinguir al hombre. Era de mediana estatura, de unos sesenta y tantos años. Traía puesta una túnica larga de color verde oscuro, amarrada por la cintura con un lazo café. El poco cabello que le quedaba era de color blanco. Unos ojos azules resplandecían en su rostro, marcado por unas cuantas arrugas. Caminaron unos pasos y Hiroto cerró la puerta detrás de ellos. La casa contaba con varias ventanas cuadradas que dejaban ver el bosque. A la entrada, se encontraba una mesa de caoba rodeada de varias sillas con cojines rojos.

-Tomen asiento –les indicó el hombre con un poco más de amabilidad-. Traeré un poco de té –y se perdió con pasos lentos hacia la cocina.

Los tres bajaron sus armas y se sentaron.

-Bueno, ya logramos entrar. ¿Ahora qué? –murmuró el marionetista.

El pelirrojo levantó una mano, señalando que esperara. Hiroto regresó minutos después con varias tazas y una tetera.

-Espero que les guste el té de limón –dijo sirviendo el líquido en los recipientes.

Temari miraba alrededor con mucho detenimiento, hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en un cuadro rectangular. Con un símbolo dibujado en medio.

-¡¿Es usted de la Aldea de la Arena? –exclamó repentinamente la rubia.

Kankuro y Gaara siguieron la mirada de su hermana.

-Lo era –contestó el hombre secamente.

-Pero, ¿qué sucedió? –siguió la de las cuatro coletas.

-No me gusta hablar de mi pasado.

-Pero…

-Temari –el marionetista hizo que guardara silencio.

-Bien, ¿por qué están aquí? –preguntó Hiroto cambiando el tema.

-Necesitamos su ayuda –contestó el kage.

-Eso ya lo dijiste. ¿En qué quieren que los ayude?

Kankuro y Temari se encogieron de hombros.

-Queremos encontrar el espejo de arena –aclaró el pelirrojo.

Sus hermanos se sorprendieron. No sabían a qué se refería. El hombre abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

-¡¿El espejo de arena? –exclamó aturdido-. ¡Jovencito! ¡¿Sabes acaso que eso-…?

-Lo sé –interrumpió Gaara.

-¿Y para qué lo necesitas? –inquirió un poco más calmado.

-Quiero encontrar a una persona.

-¡¿Qué? –Kankuro se puso de pie en un arrebato de frustración-. ¡Gaara! ¡Dinos de una buena vez de qué se trata todo esto! ¿Estás buscando a otra persona? ¡¿No era él?

-¡Cálmate Kankuro! –su hermana extendió el brazo delante de él.

El kage permaneció quieto, sin responder nada. El marionetista se relajó, volviéndose a sentar y comenzando a beber el té caliente.

-Parece que tus hermanos no saben lo que buscas –especuló Hiroto.

-Así es –respondió el pelirrojo-. Pero primero debo comprobar si funcionará.

-¿Sabes todo lo que tienes que hacer? ¿Y el riesgo que eso impone?

-Lo sé perfectamente. Y estoy dispuesto a ello.

-De acuerdo. Entonces, quieres saber dónde encontrar el espejo.

-Correcto.

-No es dónde encontrarlo, sino cómo.

-¿A qué se refiere? –intervino la de las cuatro coletas.

-El espejo de arena es un objeto muy "quisquilloso", por así decirlo –dijo el anciano-. Sólo se muestra a aquellos que tengan buenos deseos. Tantas malas intenciones han hecho que se corrompa con el paso de los años. Puede decirse que es un objeto peligroso.

-También lo sé –dijo Gaara-. Entonces, ¿sabe cómo encontrarlo?

Hiroto asintió con la cabeza.

-Toma algo de tiempo, pero funciona. Primeramente, deben salir del bosque, necesitan encontrarse en territorio desértico. Tienes que concentrar tu mente, invocando al espejo. Si éste accede, aparecerá y permitirá ayudarlos.

-¿En cualquier punto del desierto?

-Así es –prosiguió el hombre-. Si quieres al norte, al sur, al este, eso no tiene importancia. Siempre y cuando no te alejes demasiado. El espejo se digna a aparecer sólo entre los límites cercanos de ambos países. Esa es la parte fácil, pero la difícil…

-Esa la conozco –aclaró el pelirrojo.

-De acuerdo.

Hubo un silencio incómodo mientras Temari y Kankuro terminaban de tomar el té.

-¿Es eso todo lo que necesitan? –indagó Hiroto.

-Sí, le agradezco su ayuda –y Gaara se puso de pie-. Será mejor que nos marchemos.

-No es imprescindible que se vayan ahora, pueden quedarse un poco más –el hombre ofrecía su hospitalidad.

-Se lo agradezco de nuevo, pero tenemos el tiempo un poco reducido.

-Está bien.

La rubia y el marionetista también se pusieron de pie.

-Gracias por el té –y la Sabaku No hizo una reverencia.

-No hay de qué, jovencita –el anciano sonrió ligeramente.

El hombre abrió la puerta, permitiéndoles el paso a los hermanos. El pelirrojo fue el último en salir.

-Joven Kazekage… -Hiroto lo miró antes de que se fuera-. Sobre Nishihara Kaori…

Gaara le devolvió la mirada y asintió con la cabeza, con una minúscula sonrisa.

-Gracias –y dicho esto, cerró la puerta.

-o-o-o-

-Bien, ¿ahora qué? –preguntaba Kankuro.

Los Sabaku No habían regresado sobre sus pisadas, hasta llegar nuevamente al desierto, sobre la arena ardiente.

-Necesito llamar al espejo –Gaara realmente no estaba seguro-. Pero…¿cómo?

-Medita –le contesto su hermana-. No significa que cruces los pies y digas "Oomm". Enfócate y relájate de verdad, respira hondo y largo.

El pelirrojo siguió el consejo de la de las cuatro coletas.

-Creo que esto tardará mucho… -murmuró el castaño.

Pasaron unas dos horas. El kage seguía en la misma posición inicial, de pie, sin mover un músculo. Sus hermanos habían conseguido algunos frutos para disipar el hambre. El Sol comenzaba a hacer ocaso en el horizonte y la temperatura descendía gradualmente. Temari y Kankuro se sentaron con tranquilidad sobre la arena, una vez que ésta había perdido su calor abrasador. Breves instantes después, el suelo empezó a temblar con brusquedad.

-¡¿Qué rayos? –gritó la rubia poniéndose de pie.

-¿Un temblor? –preguntó el marionetista siguiendo la acción de su hermana.

Inmediatamente, grandes paredes de roca aparecieron delante de ellos y de su hermano menor. Escalones comenzaron a formarse dando paso a una oscuridad total. Gaara abrió los ojos, agotado mentalmente.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Temari mientras recibía una respuesta afirmativa.

-¿Una cueva? –Kankuro dirigió su mirada al interior-. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso vamos a buscar una lámpara y la entrada nos comerá después? ¿Desde cuándo estamos en "Aladín"?

La rubia negó con la cabeza a la vez que cerraba los ojos.

-Hay que entrar –y el pelirrojo se acercó a la boca de la caverna.

-¡Espera! –le incitó su hermana en vano.

Conforme el pelirrojo bajaba por los escalones, diversas lámparas de fuego se encendían automáticamente, permitiendo una vista nítida del lugar. La de las cuatro coletas y el marionetista lo siguieron por detrás. La entrada se selló con otro muro de roca. Kankuro regresó su vista.

-Más le vale que se abra cuando salgamos… -y continuó caminando.

Avanzaron unos metros, hasta que los escalones desaparecieron y dieron lugar a una sala cuadrangular, realmente extensa. La arena cubría todo el suelo, pero el ambiente era fresco. Al frente, se encontraba un rectángulo vertical bien distinguido. Era grande, un poco más pequeño que la altura de los hermanos. El objeto parecía impregnado de una capa de polvo. El marionetista se acercó y lo palpó con una mano.

-Vaya que el nombre lo amerita –dijo-. Está hecho de arena…

Los tres permanecieron inmóviles.

-Espero que venga con instructivo… -murmuró Kankuro.

-Gaara, ¿qué es lo que vas a hacer? –preguntó la oji-verde.

-Necesito que se queden atrás –decía mientras bajaba su calabaza y se sentaba frente al espejo-. Esto va a tardar.

-¿Más de lo que tardaste en invocar la cueva? –indagó su hermano.

-Puede que sí…

El kage colocó ambas manos sobre el muro de arena y cerró los ojos. Su concentración se hizo cada vez mayor a la vez que se veía un pequeño resplandor azul, prueba de que estaba enviando chakra a aquel objeto.

-¿Con quién rayos quiere hablar? –se preguntaba el marionetista-. ¿Y cómo lo va a hacer con eso?

-Debe de tener poderes especiales –contestó su hermana-. Hay que descansar…

-o-o-o-

No podían precisar la hora en el exterior, pero ya era muy tarde, eso era seguro. Temari y Kankuro se hallaban sentados en el suelo. El cansancio se hacía presente y sus cuerpos reclamaban que durmieran.

El pelirrojo no se había distraído de su tarea. Pero dirigió levemente su mirada hacia sus hermanos, que tenían los ojos entrecerrados.

-Duérmanse –les dijo con la voz áspera.

Ambos reaccionaron al instante.

-Pero Gaara… -decía la rubia.

-¿Y si necesitas ayuda? –terminó de preguntar el marionetista.

El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza.

-Ya duerman –repitió-. Estaré bien. _O al menos eso espero… _

Sus hermanos accedieron y así lo hicieron.

-o-o-o-

Era un poco más de la media noche. Las estrellas revoloteaban en el cielo, sin que Gaara pudiera distinguirlas sobre aquel muro. Se encontraba cansado y su chakra casi se agotaba.

-_Un poco más… -_volvió a cerrar los ojos, enfocando su mente.

-o-o-o-

Un resplandor cegador comenzaba a cubrir todo el lugar. Temari y Kankuro habían despertado por la fuerte luz sobre sus párpados.

-¿Qué sucede? –el marionetista se frotó los ojos.

La rubia se esforzó por mirar algo, pero todo era luz blanca. Después de unos segundos, el brillo comenzó a disiparse hasta iluminar únicamente el objeto rectangular del muro. Era plenamente reluciente, tal como un verdadero espejo.

El de ojos aguamarina se encontraba totalmente agotado. Permanecía sentado y se sostenía con las palmas de sus manos inclinadas por detrás de su cuerpo. Jadeaba por la fatiga y gotas de sudor cubrían su rostro.

-¡Gaara! –Temari se incorporó al lograr ver qué ocurría-. ¡¿Estás bien? –se acercó a su hermano menor sosteniéndolo un poco por la espalda.

-Lo…logré… -dijo con satisfacción mientras esbozaba una diminuta sonrisa de lado.

-¿De qué hablas? –Kankuro se colocó a lado izquierdo del pelirrojo.

El kage apuntó con un dedo. Frente al espejo, la luz que relucía daba paso a la figura de una persona. Era una mujer. Su cabello rubio cenizo llegaba hasta sus hombros. El espejo sólo podía mostrar una parte de su cuerpo, pues únicamente su torso era visible. Su piel lucía blanca. Vestía lo que era parte de una blusa de color tinto oscuro, casi café y un manto largo y beige rodeaba su cuello y colgaba un poco por debajo de sus hombros. Sus párpados permanecían cerrados. Los hermanos mayores la reconocieron al instante.

-Ma…má… -Temari trataba de contener algunas lágrimas.

-Madre… -murmuró también el marionetista con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Gaara… -la rubia hablaba con dificultad-. ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

-o-o-o-

_Flashback _

Gaara mantenía su mirada sobre aquella tumba. La anciana había permanecido inmóvil a su lado, observándolo. Ciertamente, se presenciaba un ambiente de incomodidad.

-Kazekage-sama –decidió decir-. ¿Extraña usted a su madre?

El pelirrojo levantó su vista y la dirigió a aquella mujer.

-¿Extrañar…a mi madre…? –repitió las palabras.

Ella asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

-No lo sé –contestó con inseguridad-. Supongo que sí…pensaba mucho en ella cuando era un niño –y cerró sus ojos.

-Dígame, Kazekage-sama, ¿le gustaría poder hablar con su madre?

El Sabaku No abrió los ojos de golpe.

-¿Hablar…con mi madre…? –volvió a repetir-. ¿Acaso eso es posible?

-Verá, Kazekage-sama. Yo ya soy una persona anciana, por no decir, vieja. He vivido aquí desde que nací. Crecí y me entrené como kunoichi. La vida me ha dado suficiente experiencia para llegar a conocer infinitas técnicas ninja. Existe un jutsu…que incluso ahora puede considerarse en cierta parte prohibido. Este jutsu, podría decirse más bien, este objeto ninja, permite hablar con las personas que ya no están entre nosotros.

-¿Permite hablar con los que ya han muerto?

-Así es. Ese objeto se conoce como el "espejo de arena".

-¿Dónde lo encuentro? ¿Cómo puedo utilizarlo?

-Se encuentra en los límites del País del Viento y el País de la Lluvia. Es un objeto muy poderoso, pero extremadamente peligroso. Conlleva grandes riesgos.

-¿Cuáles? –inquirió Gaara con seguridad.

-Primero respóndame, Kazekage-sama. ¿Estaría dispuesto a correr cualquier peligro por hablar con su madre?

-Sí –contestó con firmeza.

-De acuerdo –prosiguió la mujer-. Lo que tiene que hacer es lo siguiente; una vez que encuentre el espejo, deberá colocarse frente a él y transmitirle su chakra. Mientras lo hace, necesita concentrarse gradualmente en la persona con la que desea hablar, en este caso, con su madre. Tiene que hacerlo hasta que su chakra se agote por completo. Recuerde que debe estar totalmente relajado, tanto mental como físicamente. Pero, como ya le he dicho, los riesgos que puede correr son muy grandes. Si su chakra no es distribuido lentamente o lo transmite en grandes cantidades, o si su concentración se pierde por más de un minuto, su alma quedará atrapada para siempre en la dimensión intermedia entre el mundo material y el espiritual, y nunca podrá escapar.

Gaara escuchaba atentamente las palabras de la anciana. Nunca la había visto antes, pero sus ojos azules emitían gran tranquilidad. Aquella mujer irradiaba un sentimiento de confianza y sobretodo, honestidad. Se arriesgaría en creer lo que le decía.

-Pero, aparte de estos riesgos –continuó la mujer-, también existen ciertos límites. Muchas personas lo han utilizado con malos propósitos. Han hablado con los muertos sólo para crear nuevas estrategias y ganar guerras. Se ha corrompido y puede que no acceda a ayudarlo. Además, una persona sólo puede contactar a otra en toda su vida y nada más. Es decir que usted, sólo podrá hablar con su madre y no podrá volver a hacer uso del espejo nunca más. También deberá utilizar el espejo únicamente durante la noche, y tiene que hacerlo rápido, pues al amanecer, el espejo desaparecerá y con él, la persona a la que contactó. Pero el espejo no se encuentra a simple vista, está oculto y deberá encontrarlo por su cuenta.

-¿Y cómo hago eso? –preguntó el pelirrojo decidiendo seguir las instrucciones de la mujer.

-Una vez que cruce el desierto, intérnese en el País de la Lluvia. La aldea se encuentra a pocos kilómetros, pero no será necesario que entre en ella. Busque una casa solitaria en el bosque, no será difícil de encontrar.

-¿Una casa? ¿Qué encontraré allí?

-Allí vive una persona. Su nombre es Nishihara Hiroto. Es originario de la Aldea de la Arena, pero decidió irse hace unos años, justo cuando su padre, el Yondaime Kazekage, murió. Bueno –corrigió-, cuando fue encontrado muerto. Hiroto vive sólo y sabe cómo encontrar el espejo. Dígale que su hermana, Nishihara Kaori, lo manda. Él lo ayudará.

Gaara asintió dándola las gracias. Dejó la tumba de su madre atrás y se dirigió con paso firme hacia la torre del Kazekage, decidido a partir con sus hermanos para encontrar el espejo de arena.

_Fin del flashback_

-o-o-o-

_-_Así que… -Temari ahora comprendía-…es por esto por lo que querías que te acompañáramos.

-Sí –dijo el pelirrojo-. No quería crearles falsas esperanzas. Era posible que no lo lograra completar con éxito.

-¡Pudiste haber muerto Gaara! –le gritó exasperado el marionetista-. ¡Debiste contarnos tus intenciones!

-No dejaría que se arriesgaran. Tenía que hacer esto por mi cuenta. Y estaba seguro que un espejo no se robaría mi alma si seguía exactamente los pasos que me dio la anciana Kaori.

Los hermanos dirigieron nuevamente sus miradas hacia aquel objeto cristalino, con la figura de Karura plasmada en él. El kage se levantó con dificultad, cansado por completo. La rubia lo sujetó de un brazo, ayudándolo a incorporarse. Gaara se colocó frente al espejo y tocó ligeramente la superficie con la palma de su mano derecha, creando ondas que se expandieron con rapidez. Segundos después, la mujer abrió los ojos, que irradiaban un intenso color gris. Miró a su alrededor, desconcertada, hasta toparse con tres figuras que yacían debajo de ella.

-Madre… -murmuraron Temari y Kankuro mientras el pelirrojo permanecía en silencio.

La dama se cubrió la boca con ambas manos. Sus ojos se ensancharon a la vez que abundantes lágrimas cubrían todas sus mejillas. Sollozos y leves gemidos inundaron la atmósfera. Karura ocultó por completo su cara y finas gotas resbalaban por entre sus dedos, perdiéndose en el vacío de aquel lugar. El llanto fue cesando y la mujer se limpiaba el rostro con las largas mangas de su blusa, secando sus lágrimas.

La mujer controló su respiración. Retiró las manos de su rostro y dirigió su mirada enrojecida a los tres Sabaku No.

-Temari… -dijo viendo a la rubia-. Kankuro… -contempló al marionetista-. Gaara… -posó por último sus ojos sobre el pelirrojo-. Cuánto han crecido… -sonrió tristemente.

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p><em>Nota: No sé de qué color son los ojos de Karura x_x. Vi unas imágenes y como que los distinguí grises. Sino, ya que salga el animé hasta donde vuelve a aparecer, corregiré este detalle x_x. Por cierto, Aladín no me pertenece xP. Espero que esta parte se haya hecho más interesante. Terminará en la que viene. ¡Sayonara! (Que mañana es mi cumple, 03 de septiembre, aunque no lo haya publicado ese día. Es que el día que terminé de corregir esto, aún era 02 xD). <em>


	3. Arena: Reflejo Eterno Parte III

_¡Por fin! ¡La última parte! T_T. Rayos, lloré mucho cuando la escribí. Perdón, perdón, yo y mi sentimentalismo u.u y mi tardanza..._

_Comenzamos._

* * *

><p><strong>Arena: Reflejo Eterno. Parte III<strong>

La de las cuatro coletas contemplaba fijamente a aquella mujer. Sus ojos se bañaron en lágrimas, pero ninguna resbaló por su rostro.

-Mis niños… -dijo Karura maternalmente extendiendo su brazo al frente.

Pero su mano fue detenida por un muro invisible, que creó ligeras ondas al momento de hacer contacto. En seguida averiguó que no podría salir del espacio en el se encontraba.

-El espejo de arena… -murmuró la mujer reconociendo el objeto-. Pensé que había sido destruido hace muchos años… -miró ahora con ternura a sus hijos-. No saben cuánto los he extrañado.

-¿Esto…esto es real? –Kankuro no podía creer que eso estuviera pasando.

-Claro que lo es –respondió ella.

-Madre –habló Gaara-, han pasado tantas cosas a lo largo de estos años –el pelirrojo trataba de explicar todo lo que había ocurrido desde su muerte.

-Lo sé –interrumpió la oji-gris-. Conozco por completo lo que ha sucedido desde que me fui. Los he estado observando durante todo este tiempo, aunque no pensaba que habían crecido tanto. Pero nunca creí que podría verlos a los tres juntos en persona. Bueno –rió-, en alma.

-Mamá… -solitarias lágrimas contornearon las mejillas de la rubia-. ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué nos dejaste? –preguntó melancólicamente.

Karura bajó tenuemente la mirada y negó con nostalgia.

-Siempre es triste dejar a aquellos que amas –comenzó a decir la mujer-. Es triste perderlos para siempre. Pero hay personas. Esas personas, tu familia, tus amigos, te ayudarán a superar la tristeza. Se dice que el miedo a la muerte es peor que la muerte en sí. Peor aún es presenciar la muerte de un ser querido*.

Hubo silencio durante algunos segundos.

-No fue mi intención dejarlos. Nunca quise irme y abandonarlos –admitió ella-. Pero todo lo que sucede y lo que nos sucederá en el futuro tiene su significado. Puede que sea difícil entenderlo, pero siempre digo que las cosas ocurren por algo, por más dolorosas que sean.

-Madre, nos hiciste mucha falta –confesó el marionetista-. Si hubieras estado con nosotros, bueno… -miró hacia su hermano menor.

El pelirrojo permaneció con la mirada baja, comprendiendo aquellas palabras, recordando todo su dolor y sufrimiento. Una herida que había permanecido intacta hasta hace poco, pero que por fin lograba cerrar y curarse.

-También lo sé… -se presenció nostalgia en aquellos ojos grises-. No deseé que las cosas fueran así. Lamento no haber podido hacer nada, en especial contigo, Gaara –el pelirrojo levantó la vista-. Vi todo tu sufrimiento, toda tu angustia y sin embargo, no encontré la manera de ayudarte. Ninguna persona puede ver y comprender en otros lo que en ella misma no ha vivido*. Yo no pasé por lo que tú sí, Gaara, pero pude sentir todo tu dolor, pude sentir tu tristeza y esa profunda soledad como si hubieran sido míos. Lo lamento, hijo –repitió-. No pude hacer nada –gruesas lágrimas volvieron a brotar de sus ojos.

-Sí lo hiciste –contestó el kage con seriedad-. Pusiste en mi camino a personas importantes que cambiaron mi forma de ver la vida, mi realidad, como Uzumaki Naruto. Y a la que me devolvió la vida, la abuela Chiyo. Me diste a mis hermanos, aquellos que me han apoyado en todo.

Temari y Kankuro posaron su mirada sobre el pelirrojo. Habían pasado la mayor parte de su vida alejados de él, temiéndole. Y estaban seriamente arrepentidos. Ahora trataban de enmendar sus errores cometidos y Gaara realmente lo apreciaba, sin darle importancia a aquel pasado.

-Tú has hecho mucho, madre –aclaró el de los ojos aguamarina.

Karura sonrió tristemente. Su rostro se encontraba brilloso mientras las lágrimas se secaban en él.

-Mamá… -intervino la de las cuatro coletas-. Hubo tantas veces en que me sentí tan desolada. Pocos fueron los momentos que pasé a tu lado cuando aún estabas en vida. Mucha fue la confusión que sentí sin tu compañía.

Karura asintió con la cabeza.

-Temari, por muy larga que sea la tormenta, el sol siempre vuelve a brillar entre las nubes*. Ustedes, todas las personas, sean shinobis o no, deben vivir por los que han muerto. Sólo así, nosotros, los que nos hemos ido, perduraremos, seremos recordados y seguiremos viviendo dentro de los corazones de nuestros seres amados. Es por eso que nunca deben olvidar a aquellas personas importantes en su vida, ni siquiera cuando ya no estén con ustedes.

Kankuro apretó los puños y bajó su cabeza. Finas gotas dejaron marca sobre aquel suelo arenoso. Hacía años que no lloraba.

-Nuestro padre… -trató de decir el marionetista calmándose.

-Él está aquí –Karura extendió sus brazos a los costados-. Y también aquí –y colocó sus manos sobre el pecho, justo donde se encontraba el corazón-. Su padre los amó a los tres. Yo lo sé. Aunque no lo demostrara. Siempre seguirán siendo sus hijos después de todo. Inclusive si no lo creen.

-¿Podemos hablar con él? –inquirió Temari.

-No en este momento –respondió su madre-. El espejo sólo permite hablar con una sola persona a la vez. Si quieren contactarlo, tendrán que hacerlo tú o Kankuro –la mujer se quedó callada durante algunos segundos-. Gaara…¿por qué me llamaste? Pudiste utilizar esta oportunidad para contactar a cualquier persona que ya haya muerto, la que quisieras.

-Pero yo quería que habláramos contigo, madre. No consideraba a ninguna otra más importante que tú. Además, de que quisiera aclarar ciertas dudas –miró hacia los ojos de Karura-. ¿Por qué nuestro padre no me contó la verdad? –se apreció melancolía en su rostro-. Siento que mi vida habría sido totalmente diferente si hubiera conocido las cosas como sucedieron. Sé que lo que hizo fue por el bien de la aldea, pero aún así…

-Te entiendo, hijo –interrumpió-. Pero te aseguro que si tu padre no hubiera muerto en ese entonces, te habría dicho la verdad, sin importar que fuera un poco tarde. Quería que siempre tuvieras en cuenta aquel poder destructivo del Shukaku, hasta que aprendieras a controlarlo y poder sacarle provecho. Aunque no parezca creíble, él mintió para protegerte. Y yo morí para salvarte…

-_Mamá… -_Temari tenía un gran nudo en la garganta.

-He tratado de cuidarlos todo este tiempo –dijo Karura-. He observado como se han convertido en grandes ninjas y por todo lo que han pasado. Una madre sostiene las manos de sus hijos por un momento corto, pero sostienen su corazón por siempre.

Hubo silencio nuevamente.

-Madre –decidió decir el de los ojos aguamarina-. Quiero saber, absolutamente todo lo que pasó desde antes de que yo naciera.

La mujer inclinó un poco la cabeza, recordando.

-Me enamoré de su padre –Karura sonrió ligeramente-. Él era un gran shinobi y eso lo hizo convertirse en el Yondaime Kazekage. Poco después nos casamos. En ese entonces, el Shukaku… -contempló al demonio dentro de su mente-, hacía tiempo que se encontraba en manos de la Arena. Su padre quería crear al jinchuuriki perfecto, para que lograra proteger a la aldea de cualquier amenaza. Y lo quería conseguir con algún hijo. Por más que me negué, al final terminé accediendo. Naciste entonces Temari, pero no eras compatible. Después llegaste tú, Kankuro, pero tampoco fuiste compatible. Por dentro me encontraba muy aliviada pensando que su padre dejaría aquella locura. Pero decidió que lo intentaría esta vez y fue cuando te engendramos Gaara, y tú sí eras compatible. Creí que perdería la cordura en cualquier momento, de sólo imaginar por lo que tendrías que pasar. Pero a la vez, pensé que sería buena idea, así nadie te haría daño. Parece ser que me equivoqué. Creciste poco a poco dentro de mi vientre y decidieron colocar al Shukaku. Fue algo tan doloroso, tan aterrador. Oír los gritos del demonio mientras era extraído de aquella vasija en la que había estado encerrado por años. Yashamaru no pudo convencer a tu padre de que desistiera de su idea. Nadie pudo.

Los tres hermanos escuchaban atentamente las palabras de su madre.

-Y así terminó. El Shukaku había sido sellado dentro de ti. Parecía entonces que las cosas irían bien. Pero fue otro error. Todo empeoró a partir de ese día. Aún faltaban algunos meses para que nacieras, Gaara. Me sentía cada vez más cansada, tuve insomnio durante semanas. Perdí el apetito durante muchos días, pero tenía que seguir comiendo si quería que crecieras. Y después…ese fatídico día llegó…

-o-o-o-

_Flashback_

-¡Karura! ¡Karura! –gritaba una voz conocida.

La mujer caminaba solitariamente por la aldea. Su abultado vientre indicaba que llevaba casi 7 meses de embarazo. Se volteó hacia la persona que gritaba su nombre. Un hombre rubio se detuvo jadeando.

-Oh, Yashamaru –saludó a su hermano-. ¿Qué sucede?

-Nada en especial –sonrió-. Sólo quería ver cómo te encontrabas y saber si te podía acompañar un rato.

-Por supuesto –asintió la oji-gris.

Siguieron su caminata durante algunas horas. Karura visitaba algunas tiendas donde admiraba cosas que pensaba comprarle a su nuevo bebé.

-Mira esto Yashamaru, es precioso –levantó un pequeño camisón azul con un oso en el centro.

Una fuerte palpitación la paralizó. Sus manos soltaron la prenda de ropa. La rubia cayó al suelo sumida en un fuerte dolor.

-¡Karura! –gritó su hermano arrodillándose a su lado-. ¡¿Qué te pasa?

El dueño de la tienda se acercó.

-Será mejor que llame al Kazekage –y salió corriendo del establecimiento.

-o-o-o-

-¡¿Qué sucedió? –el Yondaime Kazekage entró rápidamente al cuarto de hospital, donde se encontraba su esposa.

La mujer respiraba con dificultad y sudaba abundantemente.

-Señor –le incitó uno de los doctores-. No puede entrar a la habitación de esta manera.

-¡No me vengas con tonterías! –se acercó a la rubia y la tomó fuertemente de la mano-. Tranquila, Karura. Todo va a salir bien.

Ella sonrió forzadamente y asintió con la cabeza. El castaño la soltó y se acercó nuevamente al doctor.

-¡Ahora dígame qué rayos está pasando! –demandó rudamente.

Una anciana, conocida como Chiyo se encontraba dentro de la sala.

-Parece que el Shukaku ha causado estragos dentro del cuerpo de Karura.

-¡¿Estragos? –exclamó el Kazekage-. ¡¿A qué se refiere? ¡¿El bebé y mi esposa están en peligro?

-Tranquilícese, Kazekage-sama –le dijo uno de los enfermeros-. Karura está teniendo fuertes contracciones. El bebé aún no tiene el periodo completo de gestación, pero es posible que sobreviva.

-¡¿Es posible? ¡Salven a mi esposa y a mi hijo ahora mismo!

La labor de parto duró infinitas horas para el hombre. Finalmente escuchó los llantos de un bebé. Un diminuto pelirrojo había nacido. Carecía de cejas, que aún no se habían desarrollado y tenía unas marcas negras alrededor de sus ojos.

-Es prematuro y muy pequeño –dijo el médico que sostenía al bebé sobre sus manos-. ¿De verdad podrá soportarlo?

-Es compatible –contestó Chiyo-. Éste es el tercer niño y el primero que es compatible. Debemos tratarlo con mucho cuidado.

-Quiero ver a mi bebé –dijo Karura con la voz quebrada.

-¡Karura! ¡¿Estás bien? –exclamó el kage.

Colocaron al pequeño a lado de su madre. La rubia estaba demacrada, con gruesas ojeras marcadas por debajo de sus ojos. La debilidad de su cuerpo se hacía inminente.

-Qué niño tan pequeño y frágil –Karura observó a su hijo.

-La frecuencia cardíaca de Karura-sama está bajando rápidamente –le dijo uno de los doctores al Yondaime.

-¡Hagan algo al respecto! ¡Rápido! –ordenó el Kazekage.

Los médicos comenzaron a moverse.

-¡No importa lo que suceda, siempre te protegeré! ¡Gaara…! –sonrió y sostuvo a su hijo entre sus manos por primera y última vez.

Los doctores retiraron al pequeño de la cama para atenderlo. Se centraron en Karura, que dejaba de respirar lentamente. Su corazón fue debilitándose cada vez más hasta detenerse por completo. Cerró los ojos y exhaló su último hálito de vida.

-¡Karura! ¡Karuraaaaaaaaa!

El Kazekage estampó ambos puños contra una pared. Resistió todo el dolor y la frustración que sintió en ese momento. Pero sabía que no había vuelta atrás. Había perdido a su esposa para siempre. Y nada la regresaría.

El hombre reservó todas las emociones que sentía en ese momento. Dio una mirada al cuerpo inerte de su esposa y apartó sus sentimientos de tristeza y frustración. Karura yacía con los ojos cerrados y con una pequeña sonrisa marcada sobre su rostro. Parecía que estaba dormida. La observó con pesar por última vez y se retiró de la habitación. Su cuerpo sería sepultado a la mañana siguiente.

-o-o-o-

El Yondaime se encontraba en la habitación contigua. Veía como varios enfermeros vigilaban los signos vitales de su nuevo hijo. El pelirrojo yacía dormido en una incubadora, rodeado de cables y una delgada tela que cubría la parte inferior de su pequeño cuerpo.

-Gaara… -susurró el nombre que su esposa había elegido-. Espero que la muerte de Karura no sea en vano.

_Fin del flashback_

-o-o-o-

-Y después sucedió lo que los tres ya conocen –siguió relatando la oji-gris-. Tu padre hizo que Yashamaru te mintiera, pero él te quería mucho. Aún así, también murió y ahora está aquí también –sonrió con dulzura-. Y mucho después vino la guerra –cambió su semblante-. Nunca pensé que pasaría. Pero vi como revivieron a su padre. Aún así, algo bueno salió de eso –admitió-. Pudo contarte la verdad, Gaara, y yo te la puedo volver a decir. Aún después de muerta, logré seguir observándolos todo este tiempo. Tantas veces quise ayudarlos. Tantas veces quise abrazarlos. Pero sabía que ya no podría hacerlo nunca más. Me hubiera gustado estar más tiempo a su lado, poder haberme despedido por lo menos. Pero aún eran tan pequeños… -sus ojos reflejaron una tristeza extrema-. Su padre cuidó de ustedes durante los años siguientes, aunque lo hizo a su manera. Y tal como te dijo, Gaara, cometió muchos errores. Pero todos lo hacemos. Solo quiero que sepan que su padre los amaba, estoy segura. Y yo también los amo, a los tres. Siempre lo haré. Cada vez que tengan problemas, piensen en mí, piensen en su padre, y siempre los ayudaremos sin importar nada. Son nuestros tres preciados hijos. Nuestros tres tesoros. Y nada lo cambiará.

Se quedaron callados algunos segundos, pero Temari rompió el hielo.

-Mamá, ¿qué se siente morir?

-Sólo un dolor que se disipa poco a poco –respondió muy segura-. Y después todo es apacible. Incluso aunque sientas el dolor de tus seres queridos, éste se mitiga con una oleada de calor que existe aquí, en el mundo espiritual. El cuerpo es una cárcel para el alma*, y sólo perdiéndolo, se libera.

Los tres shinobis trataron de comprender aquellas palabras. Karura levantó una mirada vidriosa. Permaneció viendo al frente, como si pudiera ver más allá de aquellas gruesas paredes.

-Parece que está a punto de amanecer –indicó-. Es hora de que me vaya –dijo con nostalgia-. Gracias por llamarme, Gaara. Te agradezco que me dieras la oportunidad de poder verlos a los tres juntos, después de todos estos años.

-No tienes que agradecer nada, madre –contestó el pelirrojo.

-Temari –habló la mujer comenzando a despedirse-. La mayor, mi jounin, maestra del viento. Mi embajadora de la Arena. Has cuidado muy bien de tus hermanos. Te has convertido en una kunoichi hermosa y habilidosa. Continúa así, hija. Sé fuerte y no te dejes entristecer por la vida. Siempre encontrarás una respuesta a cualquier cosa. Confía en ti misma, que podrás lograr todo lo que te propongas.

Temari posó una mano sobre sus ojos, mientras ésta se humedecía lentamente. Después, asintió con la cabeza.

-Gracias, mamá…

Karura dirigió la mirada a su hijo castaño.

-Kankuro, el mediano. Mi marionetista jounin favorito.

-¿Acaso hay otro? –preguntó el aludido con burla.

-Claro que no –sonrió-. Igual que tu hermana, te has vuelto un shinobi habilidoso. Nunca dejes de apoyar a tus hermanos. Y sigue mejorando con tus marionetas. Pero no uses tanta pintura morada sobre tu cara hijo. Te versa más atractivo sin ella.

La rubia lo codeó y Kankuro sólo sonrió de lado.

-Trata de ver siempre más allá y llegarás lejos –continuó-. Y nunca dudes en pedir ayuda cuando la necesites, ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro, madre –contestó el castaño.

Finalmente, Karura se dirigió al pelirrojo.

-Gaara –habló-. El menor. Y el más grande a la vez. El Godaime Kazekage de Sunagakure. Increíble que mi bebé haya llegado tan lejos.

-Je, bebé –se burló el marionetista a lo que el kage sólo entrecerró los ojos.

La mujer sonrió.

-Mi pequeño –continuó-. Vi cuánto te odiaron en la aldea, sentí todo tu sufrimiento. Traté de hacerte seguir adelante sin importar nada, pero vi cómo tomabas el mal camino. Te sumergiste en aquel infierno… -miró hacia el suelo con dolor-. Hay personas que disfrutan estando solas, pero no hay ni siquiera una que pueda aguantar la soledad*. Recibí una aguja al corazón cuando vi cómo morías –sus ojos se humedecieron-. Pensé que finalmente te vería aquí, aún así, me dio tanta alegría cuando Chiyo-sama te salvó. Sabía que no podía terminar así –sonrió-. Pero me alegra que te hayan quitado a ese demonio. Por fin lograste ser feliz, Gaara. Algo en lo que no pude ayudar. No sabes cuán orgullosa estoy de ti, mi Kazekage.

-Gracias a ti he llegado tan lejos –contestó el pelirrojo-. Eso fue lo que dijo mi padre.

Karura asintió con la cabeza.

-Y gracias a todos los que te han ayudado a superar tu pasado –dijo.

Su imagen comenzó a tornarse borrosa, el Sol comenzaba a salir por el horizonte.

-Te amo, Gaara –aclaró por última vez-. Los amo a los tres. Siempre ténganlo presente.

-También te amamos, madre –contestaron los tres al unísono.

Ahora el kage sentía lo que era el amor.

-Les queda mucho futuro aún por delante –siguió la mujer desvaneciéndose-. Me tengo que ir y dejarlos. Pero siempre, siempre sepan que los amo, los amo demasiado. Cuídense entre ustedes, cuiden de sus amigos y cuiden de Sunagakure. Y sobretodo, recuérdenos con cariño y amor. Vivan cada día con felicidad y cada vez que no encuentren una solución, pidan nuestra ayuda y trataremos de darles una señal. Pero siempre tengan en cuenta ¡que su padre y yo los amamos!

Temari y Kankuro yacían sumergidos en llanto. Gaara apretó firmemente los puños y algunas lágrimas resbalaron por su rostro hasta perderse al final de su barbilla.

-¡Hasta pronto! –gritó Karura llorando pero con una sonrisa plasmada-. ¡Los amo! ¡Los amo! ¡Los amo…! –su voz se fue haciendo más débil a la vez que la imagen del espejo desaparecía y volvía a tomar su forma original.

La rubia y el marionetista tardaron unos minutos en calmarse, hasta que sus emociones pasaron. Gaara tenía un sentimiento de tristeza mezclado con…una extraña felicidad.

-Gracias, Gaara –dijo Temari para la sorpresa del pelirrojo.

-Sí, gracias, Gaara –contestó también el castaño.

-No fue nada –respondió-. Lamento no haberles dicho nada. Quería ver si podía lograrlo y que a la vez fuera una sorpresa si lo hacía.

-Y vaya que lo fue –sonrió su hermana con los ojos enrojecidos.

Los tres miraron hacia el espejo, contemplando nuevamente en su mente la viva imagen de su querida madre.

-Es hora de irnos –el pelirrojo comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

Sus hermanos lo siguieron. Avanzaron por las escaleras en espiral hasta llegar a la entrada, que se abrió para darles paso. Después de salir, la cueva desapareció rápidamente entre la arena.

-Menos mal que no nos tragó –dijo Kankuro creyendo que quedaría atrapado.

Y así, emprenderían su viaje de regreso.

-Esperen –el kage se detuvo-. Tengo que hacer algo antes de irnos…

-o-o-o-

-¡Es el Kazekage! ¡El Kazekage-sama ha vuelto!

Se escucharon vítores de varios shinobis a la entrada de la Aldea de la Arena a la vez que se divisaron tres figuras a algunos kilómetros de distancia.

Minutos después, los tres Sabaku No arribaron a Suna. Habían llegado al mediodía del siguiente día.

-Gaara –habló Baki, que los había estado esperando-, me alegro que hayan vuelto.

Los tres asintieron e ingresaron a la aldea. Transcurrieron unas horas. El pelirrojo y sus hermanos habían descansado y recuperado sus fuerzas.

-o-o-o-

-Se ve muy bien –expresó Temari viendo el lugar.

Los Sabaku No habían vuelto a visitar la tumba de su madre, y ésta vez, la de su padre también. Mandaron realizar adornos, decenas de hermosos arreglos florales cubrían ambos recintos. Permanecieron unos minutos observando la gran obra. Una figura se posó a unos pasos. Gaara se volteó hacia la anciana que yacía a lado suyo.

-Kazekage-sama –dijo-. Veo que ha regresado.

-Sí –contestó el de los ojos aguamarina.

-¿Lo logró?

-Sí –repitió-. Se lo agradezco.

-No hay de qué –esbozó una sonrisa.

-Por cierto, le mandan saludos.

-¿Saludos? –la anciana se sorprendió.

-Su hermano, Hiroto.

La Nishihara abrió sus ojos sumidos entre arrugas lo más que pudo.

-o-o-o-

_Flashback_

-Gaara, tenemos que regresar a Suna –le dijo su hermano.

Los tres acababan de salir de aquella cueva.

-Lo sé –respondió el menor-. Pero tengo que hacer algo antes.

Kankuro y Temari se miraron.

-Espero que ahora no quieras revivir a un animal y hacerlo hablar –dijo el marionetista con algo de miedo y sorpresa en sus palabras.

-Claro que no –Gaara sonrió ligeramente de lado.

-o-o-o-

Se escucharon ligeros golpes sobre la gran puerta de roble.

-¡Ya voy, ya voy! –exclamó una voz desde adentro de la casa-. ¡¿Ahora qué quieren?

El hombre abrió la puerta, topándose con un rostro familiar.

-Oh, joven Kazekage –comentó cambiando su tono-. Lo siento –se disculpó-, pensé que era otra persona.

-No se preocupe –contestó el pelirrojo con sinceridad.

El anciano comenzó a quitar los cerrojos, abriendo totalmente la puerta.

-¿Encontró lo que buscaba?

-Sí.

-Me alegro –sonrió el hombre-. Pasen, puedo ofrecerles algo de-…

-No –interrumpió Gaara-. Sólo he venido para agradecerle, Hiroto-san.

-No tiene por qué hacerlo, Kazekage. Me alegro de que haya podido encontrar lo que buscaba.

-No lo habría podido hacer sin usted, gracias.

Temari y Kankuro esperaban por su hermano a varios metros de distancia. El pelirrojo se dio media vuelta para marcharse pero regresó su cabeza hacia el hombre.

-Hiroto-san –habló-. Tal vez no parezca cierto, pero estoy seguro de que su hermana lo extraña mucho.

El anciano bajó la mirada.

-¿Esa vieja cabra loca? –se burló sonriendo-. Pienso en ella con mucha frecuencia.

-¿Puedo recomendarle algo?

-Dígame –accedió Hiroto.

-Vaya a visitarla. La familia puede ser lo más importante que tengamos en esta vida. Y cuando la perdemos, podemos arrepentirnos de lo que no llegamos a hacer con ella.

-Lo sé –admitió-. Iré a Sunagakure pronto.

Gaara asintió.

-Siempre será bienvenido.

-Gracias, Kazekage-"sama" –dijo esta vez.

Los tres hermanos se despidieron y emprendieron su viaje de regreso. Partieron temprano por la mañana.

_Fin del flashback_

-o-o-o-

-Así que ese viejo no es tan terco después de todo –se alegró Nishihara Kaori-. Gracias, Kazekage-sama.

-No es nada. Sólo le devuelvo el favor.

La anciana asintió sonriendo y se retiró.

-Gaara –le dijo su hermana una vez que la mujer se había ido-. No digo que tu decisión haya sido mala, pero pudo haber sido una trampa…

-Lo sé –contestó el kage-. Pero Kaori es de la Aldea. Y el hecho de que se refiriera a poder hablar con nuestra madre, me hizo confiar en ella.

-Además, Temari –le dijo el castaño-. Todos en la aldea admiran y _quieren_ a Gaara. Ya no hay razón para intentar tenderle una trampa.

-Lo siento, me he vuelto algo paranoica –indicó la de las cuatro coletas.

Los hermanos vieron por última vez las tumbas de sus padres y regresaron a sus actividades cotidianas.

-o-o-o-

Comenzaba el atardecer. El Sol empezaba a despedir profundos tonos rojizos y anaranjados que pintaban el cielo e iluminaban la aldea.

El pelirrojo yacía sentado detrás de su escritorio, escribiendo varios pergaminos y revisando algunos escritos. Se detuvo, bajó la pluma y la colocó a lado de una pila de documentos. Se puso de pie y se paró enfrente de un gran librero. Abrió una puerta de abajo y sacó un objeto que había encontrado horas antes. Volvió a sentarse detrás de su escritorio y abrió un cajón sacando otro objeto similar.

Colocó una vieja foto de sus padres en la esquina superior izquierda de su escritorio. Y a lado derecho de ésta, colocó una en la que él estaba con sus hermanos. Sonrió casi imperceptiblemente, sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

-_Ésta es mi familia –_se decía-. _Y siempre lo será…_

Inmediatamente, Kankuro entró junto con Temari a la oficina del pelirrojo, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. El marionetista se había despintando sus líneas púrpuras, siguiendo lo que su madre le había dicho. Ambos cargaban gran cantidad de papeles.

-Sé que te gusta que toquemos antes de entrar –dijo el castaño-. Pero tienes mucho trabajo.

-Nosotros te ayudaremos –siguió su hermana.

-Sí, gracias –dijo Gaara y miró por una de las ventanas detrás suyo-. Es momento de seguir.

Sus hermanos sonrieron y asintieron, comprendiendo el significado de aquellas palabras. Era momento de recordar y apoyarse los unos a los otros. Ahora no sólo era vivir por uno mismo, sino vivir por los demás.

_Fin_

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, para esta parte, también tomé citas de los últimos capítulos del manga, que le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.<em>

_*Se dice que el miedo a la muerte es peor que la muerte en sí. Peor aún es presenciar la muerte de un ser querido. Esta frase no me pertenece. Es del autor Steve Alten, en su libro "El Testamento Maya". (¡Amo sus libros señor Alten! T.T)._

_*Ninguna persona puede ver y comprender en otros lo que en ella misma no ha vivido. Esta frase es de Hermann Karle Hesse._

_*Por muy larga que sea la tormenta, el sol siempre vuelve a brillar entre las nubes. Frase de__Khalil Gibran._

_*__El cuerpo es una cárcel para el alma. Frase de Platón. Me gustó mientras hacía mi tarea de filosofía xD._

*_Hay personas que disfrutan estando solas, pero no hay ni siquiera una que pueda aguantar la soledad. Fue una frase del capítulo 212 del manga de Fairy Tail, que le pertenece a Hiro Mashima._

_Rayos, lloré demasiado cuando escribí varias partes T_T. Lo siento, es que de verdad la situación que vivieron los de la Arena se me hizo realmente triste. Bueno, es hora de que me retire. Pensaba en escribir un fic alterno a esta historia, que tendrá algunas situaciones que se trataron en éste. Espérenlo pronto. Se llamará "Mi nombre es Gaara", o por lo menos es el título por ahora. A ver si no lo cambio xP. Por cierto, agradezco una muy buena amiga, que me dio idea para el título y a otro amigo por brindarme opiniones para el desarrollo de la trama. _

_Agradezco a todos los que hayan leído y comentado, y espero que les haya gustado. Nos veremos en la próxima, ¡sayonara!_


End file.
